vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sportacus
Summary Sportacus is a superhero from the kid's show LazyTown. He's determined to teach the citizens of the town about being active and staying healthy. His arch rival Robbie Rotten often tries to get in his way however, albeit without much success. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-C', likely '''7-B' Name: Sportacus, Sportaflop Origin: LazyTown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human "Slightly Above-Average Hero," Athlete Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can raise his physical attributes with Sports Candy (Fruit), Can sense danger with crystal, Skilled zeppelin pilot, Flight with Zeppelin and sky chaser scooter. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Hit an apple to the moon for fun, and with little effort), likely City level (Can injure Robbie Rotten) Speed: Subsonic travel speed and reactions (Was scientifically measured to be able to run 22.7 times faster than Robbie Rotten, assuming Robbie is as fast as the average human (15 mph without tire), despite being very unfit, Sportacus should be able to run 340.6 mph. Outraced a cannonball. Is able to constantly react to his own zeppelin's practice sequence, which can shoot things at extremely high speed) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed (The apple he hit flew to the moon at this speed, approximately .106 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Lifted a large pyramid with the help of sports candy) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely City Class Durability: At least Town level, likely City level (Should be physically superior to Robbie Rotten, who survived being shot to the moon on multiple occasions) Stamina: Very high (Consistently trains and free runs across LazyTown effortlessly and will only tire if exposed to Sugar) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Crystal. Standard Equipment: Sports Candy (Fruit), Zeppelin, Crystal, Sky Chaser scooter, Baseball bat and other various sports equipment Intelligence: Fairly High (His knowledge mainly extends to sports, athleticism, health and training) Weaknesses: Sugar (Will pass out if he is exposed to sugar, although he can be replenished with sports candy) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sports Candy (Fruit): Sports Candy is the source of Sportacus' power, whenever exposed to sports candy, his physical attributes will boost to a large margin. * Zeppelin: Sportacus commands a large zeppelin (Airship) which contains several different pratice courses, of which he trains at. The Zeppelin is also able to drop things down for Sportacus to use, such as sports equipment like bats and rackets, or sports candy. * Crystal: Sportacus uses a crystal in the center of his chest, which is able to warn him of danger going on in LazyTown. * Sky Chaser Scooter: Sportacus rides a scooter, of which can hover and fly in the air. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Note: 7-B versions were used, speed was equalized and Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief was restricted) Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros.) Wii Fit Trainer's Profile (Note: 7-B versions used, speed was equalized) Inuyasha (InuYasha (Verse)) Inuyasha's profile (Speed Equalized) Steve (Minecraft) (Minecraft) Steve's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Athletes Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:LazyTown Category:Tier 7